Amanda Waller
Amanda Waller was a powerful political figure who had been involved with several espionage and law enforcement agencies. Her nickname was "The Wall" for how aggressive and stubborn she is to deal with. Her ruthless attitude had made her one of the most feared and respected people in the United States Government. Biography Association with Edward Fyers In order to eliminate China White, Waller sought out Yao Feion the island of Lian Yu. She maintained radio contact with Edward Fyers. On the island she had been shipping military weapons to take down a plane headed for China which contained China White. Right before this, Edward contacted her and told her how the plan was coming together. However, the plan soon failed due to Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson's intervention, and Fyers and all of his men were killed. Association with Oliver Queen She witnessed Oliver Queen's combat abilities on the island via Keyhole Hexagon satellite. She saw Queen fight and supposedly kill Wilson on the Amazo. After she saw Oliver fall off of the Amazo, she sent in a team to rescue him, seeing him as a potential agent. After Waller had Oliver captured, she moved him to China. Amanda tried to force Oliver to work for her. She assigned agent Maseo Yamashiro to be his handler. After numerous failed attempts to escape, Oliver agreed to proceed with his training to prevent Waller from killing Maseo's family as punishment for his failure in restraining Oliver. Later, Amanda ordered Oliver to kill Tommy Merlyn after Oliver tried to access his email account during his previous failed escape attempt. Oliver, with Maseo's help, found a way around it so that Tommy could be spared. Amanda told Maseo Yamashiro to order Oliver to kill "a terrorist". She is summoned to meet with Oliver to her annoyance. She revealed to Oliver she knows he prevented Ferris Air flight 637, Paris to Hong Kong from being blown up over Lian Yu. However, Oliver revealed he knew Waller was the one who ordered Edward Fyers to shoot down the plane, based on the data from a USB drive he picked off of Adam Catswidth, the "terrorist" she had him murder. He knows that Catswidth was Fyers' handler and that Amanda wanted him silenced. Oliver threatened to expose her actions if anything were to happen to Maseo's family. Amanda admitted and revealed to Oliver that Fyers' operation was to assassinate one target; Chien Na Wei AKA China White, and he saved her life. Amanda told him that she needed to know why Chien is in Hong Kong. Queen and Yamashiro were able to discovered that White was after the Alpha-Omega Virus, which she planned to sell to the highest bidder. They failed to recover the Alpha half of the virus, but Waller gave them another chance. She revealed that Omega was in the possession of the Hong Kong military. After recovering Omega, Maseo asked when A.R.G.U.S. would rescue his wife, Tatsu, after she was kidnapped by White. Waller revealed that she had no intention of doing so. She suspected a betrayal and switched the Omega with a fake, which Maseo and Oliver would try to trade for his wife's life. Waller gave the two men a chance to redeem themselves. White had flown to Starling City in order to sell the Alpha half of the virus, surmising that the other half could be recreated later. The two men were successful in taking down White and attaining Alpha. They were then approached by Waller andGeneral Matthew Shrieve, who revealed that they had to be debriefed back in Hong Kong. After General Shrieve removed her authority as the leader of ARGUS for committing unspeakable acts, Waller was then held hostage by General Shrieve who planned on using the bio weapon on Hong Kong, in order to destabilize the Chinese economy. Waller revealed she had no involvement with Shrieve and told Oliver to get as far away from Hong Kong, hoping they could meet again one day. She also revealed the existence of a vaccine, which ended up saving Oliver, Tatsu, and Maseo. Assembling the Suicide Squad Amanda captured John Diggle telling him that she needed his help to rescue Lyla Michaels as she had gone dark in Moscow. She parted with a statement saying that ARGUS was aware of what Oliver and he did at night. Amanda offered Ben Turner an employment opportunity for a "squad" (The Suicide Squad/Task Force X) in order to shorten his prison sentence. Waller visited Lyla and Diggle at a hotel and requested both of their assistance to handle a chemical weapon situation, organised by Gholem Qadir an old friend/enemy of Diggle's stationed in Markovia. Waller then tasked them with getting the Suicide Squad into position to take down the chemical weapons and terminating Qadir. Phase one of the plan, getting Qadir's phone from him at an art exhibition, succeeded, but Shrapnel attempted to flee and Waller activated the bomb in his head as punishment. Later, when the squad found the chemical weapons, Waller sent in a drone strike to terminate the threat but intended to take Deadshot and dozens of civilians with it. However Diggle convinced Deadshot to flee with him. Since Waller's drone was homed in on Deadshot's tracking chip, Lyla was forced to cut it out of his neck and throw it away. The re-directed strike caused Waller to have to deal with the Markovian government on "unprovoked drone attack". Later, Oliver Queen visited Amanda in her office and the two meet since his time in Hong Kong, to inform her that Slade Wilson, who Amanda believed to be dead just like Oliver did is still alive. When Oliver asked for information on Slade, Amanda told him about a new mercenary named "Deathstroke" who she believed could be their old nemesis. John Diggle and Felicity Smoak contacted Amanda to find Oliver after he had disappeared after Moira Queen's death, Amanda revealed that Oliver was at his second base. She sends ARGUS soldiers to Starling City to cut off Slade Wilson's army from leaving the city when his invasion begins and was soon contacted by Oliver demanding she call off her men, but she retaliated by reminding him that she must do what she has to in order to defend the country and that was to send an armed drone to Starling City. She over saw the operation of ARGUS soldiers in Starling, unaware of a squad she sent were killed by Slade's army, she is soon held hostage by Diggle, Lyla and Deadshot where she revealed to Diggle that Lyla was pregnant with his child. She called off the drone after Oliver called her again and told her that Slade and his army were defeated. Shadowspire and Death After Diggle and Lyla witnessed the abduction of ARGUS agent Alan Chang, they visited Waller, who secretly revealed Chang was part of an off-the-books ARGUS mission to take down the criminal paramilitary organisation Shadowspire. Chang and two other agents were killed by Shadowspire under the command of Lieutenant Joyner. Their plan to steal a shipment of rail-guns confiscated by ARGUS turned out to be a diversion, distracting Team Arrow while Shadowspire went after their real target: ARGUS headquarters. Joyner demanded Waller give him access to Rubicon, threatening to kill more ARGUS agents if she did not. Waller told him it would not matter how many people he killed, and when Lyla confirmed Waller doesn't make decisions based on the value of human life, Joyner shot Waller in the head, hoping Lyla would prove more easily blackmailed. Team Arrow, with help from Diggle's brother Andy (who had previously worked with Shadowspire), defeated Joyner, but it was too late to save Amanda. Abilities * Expert Markswoman: As the leader of ARGUS, Amanda was skilled with firearms. * Expert Tactician: Amanda was a capable tactician, however, she waste her tactical abilities on brute force rather than intellectual means, as these methods of hers were not only predictable, but can also be used against her. Equipment * Guns: Amanda was very proficient in using guns. Category:Villains Category:ARGUS Members Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Military Personnel Category:Deceased Characters